<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(fanvid) Hold On To Your Heart by kylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903546">(fanvid) Hold On To Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee'>kylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsinore (Video Game), Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz &amp; Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dear Maid, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Kind Sister, O Rose Of May, Sweet Ophelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hold on to your heart<br/>Hold it high above flood waters,<br/>Hold on to your heart,<br/>Never let nobody drag it under.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(fanvid) Hold On To Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music by Man Man, footage from various productions of Hamlet. The song is 'Head On (Hold On To Your Heart)' and the Ophelias are Jo Maxwell Muller (Hamlet at Elsinore 1964), Lisa-Gay Hamilton (Campbell Scott 2000), Mariah Gale (Royal Shakespeare Company 2009), Natalie Simpson (Royal Shakespeare Company 2016), Jessica Brown Findlay (Almeida Theater 2017), Sophie Ruf (University of Michigan 2018). Bonus Joanna Roth and Livio Badurina from Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (1990) and artwork from Golden Glitch Studios' time loop game Elsinore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>